Boyfriend Vs Best Friend
by MissAllieMae
Summary: An angsty Lily/James story with an OC. Written for blurs of red and blonde. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This story is dedicated to the amazing Vicky199416. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VICKY! Love ya! **It's midnight where she is, now. So its officially her birthday!

So, yeah, I hope you guys like this Lily/James story.

"James will have to deal because Vicky's more important," Lily mutters to herself, as she picks out her outfit. She's still angry at herself for agreeing to go on a Hogsmeade date with James, when she knew it was Vicky's birthday. And she was so excited to spend her special day in town. Lily sighs, knowing that the only reason she forgot was because of her newfound love for James. She can't think straight with him around. And the worst part of all is that she hasn't even told Vicky yet!

Lily quickly finished up, and goes to the common room to talk to James.

"Hey Lily flower," James says, kissing her on the check. She smiles at the nickname, while Sirius pretends to vomit from his spot next to James. Remus and Peter can't help but laugh.

"Hi, Sweetie Pie," Lily says back, choosing to ignore the other boys.

"Excited for our date?" he asks, making Lily cringe.

"Of course. But I need to run into Gladrags with Vicky, before we start our date. Is that alright?" Lily asks, hoping he won't mind.

"Um…yeah, of course," James says, sounding slightly hurt. "Shall we meet at Rosmerta's at….say 12:00?"

"That's perfect. Thanks so much, James. Your awesome!" Lily says, kissing him on the cheek and laving the common room to meet Vicky.

"I know I am," James says with a half-hearted smile, helped along by the laughter of his mates.

Lily mutters on the way down stairs. "Oh, I hope I didn't hurt him too much. He'll get over it…I think."

Before she could get too worked up over James, though, she arrives at the Great Hall and runs up to Vicky.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lily cries, giving her friend a great big hug.

"Thanks," Vicky replies, happily, "I can't wait to get into Hogsmeade."

"Me neither," Lily answers, only having to slightly fake her enthusiasm. "Let me just grab a slice of toast and we'll be off to celebrate your special day."

"Alright," Vicky replies, as she grabs a bit of toast for herself, as well.

A/N: Hope you liked it, Vicky. I hoped everyone else liked it, too, of course.

Reviews, please? Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Now that it's Vicky199416's birthday where I live, here's the second part of her birthday present. Happy Birthday, Vicky!

On with the story!

Lily and Vicky went into Honey Dukes, and then Glad Rags before Lily noticed the time. It's 12:15, and she's still in Glad Rags. Vicky's just picking out a pair of earrings to go with her new dress, then she will be done. Lily had hoped for a new pair of wedges, but there just isn't time.

As soon as Vicky finishes, Lily grabs her arm, pulling her down the street. Lily can barely speak for the laughter she is emitting, but she manages to tell Vicky that they were off to the Three Broomsticks.

"Race you there," Vicky shouts, running down the street.

"Not fair," Lily calls, as she runs after her best friend.

When Lily finally catches up, they are both red in the face, due to their laughter and the fact that they were both out of breath.

"C'mon," Lily opens the door. "My treat."

A/N: I know it's short, but it works as a really nice cliffhanger, plus the next chapter focuses on James, so it makes sense to end the chapter here.

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Since its in , I clearly don't own it.

A/N: sorry for the long wait. RL got majorly in the way. I honestly did not go on my laptop once for like 2 days straight. It's a record.

James has been sitting alone at a table for a good 15 minutes, waiting for his girlfriend. By now, he is fuming. The Mauraders walk in and see him.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius says.

"Hi," James mumbles.

"Where's the girlfriend?" Peter asks, but realizes immediately that it's the wrong thing to ask. Sirius smacks him as confirmation.

"I don't know," James says, with a hint of desperation in his voice. "You guys heard her this morning in the common room. She should have been here by now."

"Yeah," Remus said. "We haven't seen her either."

"Okay," James says, his frustration apparent.

Sirius sits down and pulls out what he bought in Zonko's. "Check this out," he says, excitedly.

"Ok," James says, as Remus and Peter follow Sirius' suit and sit down, as well.

Sirius explains his newest prank to James, and James loves it. He can't help but burst into laughter.

He quickly stops, though, when the door to the pub opens. Lily and Vicky walk in, hysterically laughing.

A/N: not a fan of this chapter, but I figured it might be good to see how James is responding to Lily not showing up. I also thought you might be interested in following his thoughts a bit. Sorry for how short it is. The next chapter is going to have a lot of action, though, to make up for the first three chapters.

Review, anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Vicky, in order to cheer her up. I hope it works

Lily looks around, and searches for James. She sees him, with the Marauders. At first, she is upset that he would have moved on from her, just because she's slightly late. But then she realizes that she's sort of done the same thing to him, and that this could actually be a good thing, especially since they are all laughing. She stops, when she realizes James isn't laughing anymore, but staring straight at her. His expression is blank, except for his clenched teeth. Between that and his balled up fists, Lily can tell that he is angry.

"Uh oh," she murmurs, not laughing anymore. Vicky asks Lily what's wrong, but she is ignored, as her friend races up to her boyfriend, leaving Vicky to sigh.

"James," Lily cries, causing the Marauders to jump up in surprise.

"Uh. See you later, James," Remus stutters.

"Yeah, see ya," Sirius says, realizing the same thing Remus did. Peter just sort of waves, before racing after the other two, out of the pub. They knew better than to stick around.

"Lily," James replies to Lily, ignoring his friends. His voice is emotionless, showing just how mad James is.

"James, I'm so so sorry. It's Vicky's birthday and-" Lily starts to ramble excuses, but her pleading thoughts are quickly cut off.

"Lily, stop it. If you were just planning on blowing me off for her, then you should have told her. It's obvious who you care about more, and it's not me." James says, practically screaming.

"James! Of course I care about you way more than Vicky! She's just a friend, but you're my boy friend, who's supposed to be caring and understanding. You're supposed to listen to me, too." Lily says, tears falling down her face.

But, she isn't the only one who's crying. Poor, forgotten Vicky is hurt immensely by those words. It's her birthday! She isn't supposed to be insulted by her best friend. Lily should care about Vicky more than James today. Vicky knows she should leave, but her feet seem glued to the floor, so she stays and listens to James' response.

"I've put up with you for a long time. I spent most of Hogwarts trying to get you to like me. I thought you were beautiful, smart, kind, and perfect. You were the right girl for me, or so I thought. But apparently, I was wrong. You blew me off, you lied to me, and I can't deal with it."

"James! I told you. Vicky is nothing. I don't care about her a smidge. She's annoying and talkative and stupid. It's you that I care about. It's you that I love!" Lily screamed that last part, making heads turn to the trio. What they saw was two crying girls and a furious boy. They watched in awe as the boy almost hit the red haired girl, and the other girl screamed. That scream seemed to alert the other two of her presence.

Lily realized that Vicky had heard all she said and immediately turned to her, mumbling apologizes and lies about how it wasn't true. "I swear, Vicky, I didn't mean any of it. I'm just trying to get James to forgive me. It was a heat of the moment thing. I love you, Vicky, just as much as I love James, I swear." She goes to give her a hug, but is rejected.

More and more tears cascade down Lily's face, as she has now upset the two most important people in the world.

"Guys! You have to listen to me. Please please forgive me." Her voice cracks, but she pushes on. "Let's go back to the common room, and we'll work this out. I promise."

"Why should I listen to you?" Vicky asks. "You're ruining my birthday." She storms off, without another word.

"James! Please don't leave. Let's talk this out. Please!" Lily begs, hoping he won't just break up with her here and now, in front of everyone.

"Lily. I don't know what to do right now. You have to give me some time. We'll see what we do next, okay?" James, asks, trying really hard to keep his voice level, emotionless.

He walks out, leaving Lily crying hysterically, without anyone to go to. It's times like these when she especially misses Severus.

A/N: in reflection, this probably won't cheer you up at all, Vicky, because it's quite depressing. But oh well…

Reviews, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: So, uh, nothing has changed. I still don't own the magnificent world of Harry Potter.

A/N: So I sort of hate how the last chapter went. Wayyy too agnsty, but oh well. I'm not changing it, so this story should get interesting. Sorry this took so long to post, by the way.

By the time Lily gets back to Hogwarts, she is so unbelievably upset and frazzled that she does the unthinkable; she goes down to the dungeons to find Severus.

After waiting near the Slytherin Common Room for ten minutes, the portrait opens, and Severus just happens to step out.

Lily comes running up to him and hugs him. Severus doesn't quite know what to do, so he sort of awkwardly pats her back.

"Sev! I'm so sorry that I didn't forgive you for calling me a Mudblood. I know it was only in the heat of the moment and you weren't thinking. But I've realized my mistake and-" Before Lily could finish her rambling, Sev cuts her off.

"Lily, it's alright. Please forgive me, as well. I shouldn't have called you a Mudblood in the first place and then I shouldn't have pestered you so much."

"Don't worry about it, Severus. We both handled the situation wrong, and now we can move on. Sev, I need you. A terrible thing happened!" Lily suddenly remembers where they are standing and realizes that this not the best place for her to start pouring her heart out. "But before you ask, let's go outside to our tree."

Severus smiles and nods. The two of them walk through the castle together, receiving tons of odd looks.

When they reach their spot, Lily proceeds to tell Severus of everything that happened today. By the end, she is crying on his shoulder.

"Lils, it'll be okay. Vicky will realize that what you said was in the heat of the moment, just like when I called you a Mudblood," Severus says, trying to calm Lily down.

"But-but it took me forever to forgive you," Lily says, crying even harder. Severus grimaced. He is not good at this.

"She'll come around faster, I promise. There were already cracks in our friendship when I completely shattered it. This is the first crack in yours, which makes it so much easier to get over it, and reseal the cracks." Severus says, wondering where he pulled that from.

"I hope your right Sev," Lily says with a sob. "What about J-James?"

Severus sighs, but knows he can't do anything but answer him. "He'll come around, too. He'll realize that he needs you, and automatically forgive you for yelling at him, and hate himself for starting it." He knows it's true, because it's how he feels. He will always regret that day in which he called her a Mudblood, and everything Lily did was completely, automatically forgiven.

"I-I hope so. Thanks, Sev, for listening to me," Lily says, smiling.

"No problem, Lils. I hope this means we are back to being friends," Severus says, the hope seeping through his voice.

"Yes!" Lily says. "We have a lot of catching up to do, but I really need to go talk to Vicky and James."

"Of course," Severus says, not even being upset that James is still coming first. "Good luck!" He fakes a smile, as Lily stands up.

"Bye, Sev. See you soon," Lily waves, walking away with an extra bounce in her step.

A/N: What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that it has been over a year since I updated this story, I have not had the good fortune of becoming the owner of Harry Potter. I do apologize

A/N: lol look-a story and….an update?! Yup! I'm going to try to write again! :D On another note, due to the angsty-ness (so not a word) of this story already, I've decided that this is going to be an overdramatic chapter. Also, I have no idea what the original plans for this story were, so things are probably going to take unexpected turns. I hope you enjoy it!

Entering the Gryffindor common room leads Lily to quite the sight. Vicky is sitting on a couch sobbing into a guy's shoulder. At first glance, Lily believes it is Sirius, but when she walks up, she realizes it's James. Why would James be comforting Vicky? They should hate each other right now, being that they are the causes of each other's pain. Well, it's also Lily's fault, obviously. She had walked into the common room with the intention of making up with both of them, but seeing them so close made her a bit angry. They weren't even close friends! Vicky has made many remarks in the past about things she dislikes about James and James doesn't particularly love Vicky, either. So this pairing seems very odd to Lily.

Before Lily goes up to them, she decides to sit in a chair across the room and observe. She needs to rethink what she is going to say. An attempt to make up with either of them can't occur while Lily is even slightly angry. She's smart enough to not even try that because she knows she will let her anger over take her and she'd regret it later. Lily also didn't count on them being together when she had thought up her plan on her walk to the common room. Talking to Severus had been so calming and helpful and had put her in an amazing mood. That mood was now out the window. Lily has to adjust her plan so that it worked with Vicky and James being together. She has to be very careful to not make the same mistake she had made in The Three Broomsticks. As she sorts out her thoughts and feelings, Lily watches James and Vicky together.

Vicky dries her eyes a little and looks up and smiles at James. She says something that Lily couldn't catch and then the two of them hug; this was not a comforting hug, but more of an intimate one. Lily seethes with anger watching them and it takes every ounce of her courage to not get up and scream at them. She takes calming breathes-in and out, in and out, and slowly she feels calmer. But the hug is still happening, even as she feels better. Then, she sees James tilt his head and kiss Vicky.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! R&R?


End file.
